


12:54 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged as soon as one hungry creature walked to his bed before he scowled.
Kudos: 1





	12:54 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged as soon as one hungry creature walked to his bed before he scowled and glanced at the window he forgot to shut earlier.

THE END


End file.
